RED APPLES
by Agent M
Summary: The aftermath of the S3 finale. I wrote my own S4 premiere 'cos I couldn't wait!  Can Jane now finally move on? Or is his nemesis going to taunt him from beyond the grave?  Please review. It's written in script form as an actual episode.  Need ur thoughts


DISCLAIMER: All the character's belong to Bruno Heller, I just use them for inspiration.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I couldn't wait for the S4 premier so I wrote my own! Be warned it is in script form rather than a narrative.

THANKS TO: Bruno, of course, and the wonderful cast for making my job so easy.

**RED APPLES**

_Recap from S3 finale_

_Open on_

_Interior - Shopping Mall plaza _ –_ Armed Security guards close in on Jane who is calmly sitting with his hands on his head at a table. A body lies nearby. The nearest guard gives instructions. Jane slowly pushes his chair back and kneels on the ground. The guard arrests and cuffs him. Armed Police Officers arrive. One escorts Jane out of the mall._

_Cut to _

_Exterior - CBI HQ_ – _a vehicle pulls into the parking lot escorted by police car_s.

_Cut to _

_Interior – CBI HQ_

_Jane is escorted down a corridor. Other CBI operatives pause to watch. Last of all, Jane passes by Cho and Rigsby. He gives them a half-shrug, as if it was inevitable, before being led away down a set of stairs._

_Cut to _

_Opening Titles_

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI HQ_

_Lisbon storms through the doors into the bullpen. Her arm is in an immobiliser. There are bloodstains on her shirt. Rigsby and Cho are there_.

**RIGSBY**

Boss? Aren't you supposed to be in the hosp - ?

**LISBON**

_(urgency in her voice)_

Where is he? Have you spoken to him?

_Rigsby looks at Cho._

**CHO**

They're holding him downstairs. La Roche has got guards on the door. He won't allow us anywhere near.

**LISBON**

_(already moving away)_

Which cell?

**RIGSBY**

Er…seven…But Boss? You won't be able to get –

_He takes a deep breath. He and Cho watch her disappear down the stairs._

_Cut to_

_Interior - Holding Cells corridor_

**LISBON**

_(to guard)_

Open it up!

**GUARD**

Ma'am, I have specific orders not to let you or any of your team in here.

**LISBON**

Yeah, I heard. Now open it up or I'll see to it that you end up in Traffic Division for the rest of your career.

**GUARD**

_(hesitating)_

Ma'am, I 'm sorry. I can't.

**LISBON**

Can't? Or won't? _(Takes a breath – reads his name badge)_

Harris? Why does that name sound familiar?

**GUARD**

I applied for a place within your unit last month, Ma'am.

**LISBON**

_(a grin appearing)_

That's right. _(she pauses)_ I was impressed with your file. _(cocks head)_ …Not so much now. Can't have people working for me who won't follow my orders.

_He shifts on his feet – there is a long pause – then he looks along the corridor_.

**GUARD**

I can let you have five minutes.

**LISBON**

That's all I need.

_Guard unlocks the door. Jane is seated on one side of the desk. He is wearing orange scrubs. He looks up at the opening of the door, sighs deeply, and then looks away._

_Cut to _

_Interior – the holding cell_

_Lisbon enters. The door closes._

**LISBON**

What the hell were you thinking?

**JANE**

_(looking at his scrub top)_ I know. I asked for a blue one but they only had orange.

**LISBON (contd)**

You just killed a man in cold blood in front of numerous witnesses. Do you have any idea how serious that is, Jane? We are in the state of California. A crime like that carries the death penalty. Did you even _consider_ _that_ before you pulled such a stupid stunt?

_Jane watches her, but doesn't respond – there's a strange expression on his face. Lisbon waits a beat before continuing, her exasperation showing._

**LISBON (contd**)

And where the hell did you get the gun? You hate guns! …Say something, dammit!

**JANE**

_(calmly)_

Shouldn't you be in the hospital?

**LISBON**

_(incredulous)_

That's it? That's all you're going to say? No explanation, no apology?

**JANE**

What's to explain? You knew it would come to this one day, Lisbon. I distinctly remember having a conversation with you about what I would do to Red John when I found him. So… I found him, _(he shrugs)_ … I did it. There's nothing more to be said.

_Lisbon is open mouthed. She takes a breath, shakes her head. She is lost for words_

**LISBON**

Jane, you could be put to death!

**JANE**

_(shrugs)_

Meh...

**LISBON**

Would you stop it? You're acting like a kid who's not afraid of getting into trouble with mom and dad 'cos you stayed out late. This is serious. There is _nothing_ I can do to help you.

_Jane places a hand on hers. His tone is serious._

**JANE**

You've already helped me.

_Lisbon is about to reply. At that moment the door opens and Agent JJ La Roche enters the cell._

**LA ROCHE**

Agent Lisbon, I'd like you to step outside please.

_Lisbon takes a deep breath and looks from La Roche to Jane. Jane squeezes her hand and nods slightly for her to follow the request. Her expression shows fear and concern for him. Jane shrugs slightly, removes his hand and breaks eye contact. Lisbon leaves. She looks back as the door shuts._

_Cut to_

_Interior – Holding cells corridor_

_Lisbon and La Roche walk down the corridor._

**LA ROCHE**

I gave specific orders for you to stay away. Can you tell me why you decided to ignore those orders?

**LISBON**

I needed to see him.

**LA ROCHE**

About?

_Lisbon looks at him for a moment._

**LISBON**

I needed to know what he did with my stapler.

_La Roche nods slowly and thoughtfully. There is suspicion written all over his face._

**LA ROCHE**

He just said you'd helped him already. What exactly did he mean by that?

**LISBON**

_(a crease on her brow)_

Are you serious? You're _questioning_ me?

**LA ROCHE**

Jane had a gun with him when he was arrested. Do you have any idea where he got it?

**LISBON**

_(incredulous)_

Are you suggesting that _I_ gave Jane the gun?

**LA ROCHE**

_(He looks closely into Lisbon's face.)_

Did you?

**LISBON**

No!

**LA ROCHE**

You have access to the armoury. And, as head of the unit you have the power to decide which agents should be carrying firearms.

**LISBON**

He's not an agent, he's a consultant.

_They reach the top of the stairs. La Roche eyeballs her closely_.

**LA ROCHE**

We'll be talking again soon, Agent Lisbon. In the meantime, you and your team are forbidden to go anywhere near Jane or this case. If there is another infraction, however slight, I will have all of your badges. Is that clear? … Agent Lisbon?

_Lisbon gives him an annoyed look, but nods slightly. La Roche walks off. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt walk over to her._

**CHO**

What did he say?

**LISBON**

He says if we breathe the wrong way we'll all be suspended.

**CHO**

_(nods)_

I meant Jane.

**LISBON**

Oh. He's not co-operating.

**VAN PELT**

But he could get the death penalty.

**LISBON**

I know, and I explained that to him. He just shrugged it off. You know how he is.

**RIGSBY**

We gotta do something. We can't just let it go. This is Jane.

_The team nod in agreement._

**LISBON**

_She holds up her good hand._

I know, I know. But he killed a man in cold blood…premeditatedly. He has to go through due process just like everyone else. There's not a whole lot we can do at this point.

**RIGBSY**

_(thinking)_

What about the gun he used? We could track that down. Maybe it'll lead us somewhere. And how do we know it was really Red John? We should run the victim's prints, do a background check.

_Cho and Van Pelt nod._

**LISBON**

And normally we _would_ do all of that…but if La Roche finds out what we're up to it could be the end of all our careers.

**VAN PELT**

_(slightly disgusted by Lisbon's response)_

What's more important, your career or saving Jane's life? Wayne's right. We have to do _some_thing. I can't just sit around waiting to lose someone else I care about.

They look at her compassionately. Rigbsy brushes her fingers with his hand, briefly squeezing her little finger. Van Pelt blinks back a tear.

**LISBON**

_(looking apologetic)_

You're right. I know, I know! And I'm sorry about O'Laughlin, Grace. I know you had feelings for him.

_After a long pause she checks around her, then speaks in hushed tones._

**LISBON (contd)**

_(To Grace)_ You've got a laptop at home, right?

**VAN PELT**

Yeah.

**LISBON**

Can you get access to CBI databases on it? Evidence, etcetera?

**VAN PELT**

Yeah. Sometimes if I don't get through everything here, I take it home to finish.

**LISBON**

Okay. We need to get as much of the information from here as we can…But be discreet. La Roche can't know what we're up to. We'll meet at your place after work. Agreed?

_The team nod their heads just as La Roche steps up behind Lisbon._

**LISBON**

_(Becoming aware of this, she raises her voice)_

That's agreed then. Jane has made his bed. He has to lie in it. There is nothing we can do about that now, no matter how much we might want to. We stay away. Clear?

**OTHERS**

Clear, Boss.

**LISBON**

Good. _(pause)_ Now there are plenty of other cases we need to work on. Van Pelt, did you get anywhere with that background check on the Sacks case?

**VAN PELT**

Er…just got a few more phone calls to make.

_Lisbon's face asks Grace if he's gone Van Pelt glances over Lisbon's shoulder. La Roche has heard enough and moves on. Van Pelt nods. Lisbon sighs quietly._

**LISBON**

Okay. Remember what we said.

_She leaves and goes to her office_.

_Cut to _

_Interior - Shopping Mall_ – _Crime scene is taped off. There are forensic technicians photographing and collecting evidence. One in particular is hovering by the sheet-covered body. He lifts the sheet to peek at the victim's face. There is a strange look on the tech's face – he seems disgusted, yet irritated. He crouches and looks more closely, then using a pair of tweezers he removes what looks like a splinter of wood from the floor beneath the victim's neck, and places it into a small paper bindle which he then places into his jacket pocket. He looks again at the victim's face, shakes his head slowly and drops the sheet back into place. One of the officers approaches._

**OFFICER**

Bad one, huh?

**BRETT PARTRIDGE**

I've seen worse.

**OFFICER**

Yeah, I bet. And to think it was one of our own who did it.

_Partridge looks at him questioningly_.

**OFFICER (contd)**

Yeah…it was some guy from the CBI. Damn, that's gotta have an impact on their reputation. They're supposed to be the best at closing cases.

**PARTRIDGE**

Yeah, well. I guess they just closed another one, right?

_He chuckles at his own joke then waits a beat._

**PARTRIDGE (contd)**

Did you know the guy who did it?

**OFFICER**

Not really. Heard about him though. He's not really an agent, just some kind of consultant. I know some of my colleagues think he's an arrogant son of a –

**PARTRIDGE**

Not Patrick Jane?

**OFFICER**

Yeah, that's him. You know him?

**PARTRIDGE**

Kind of…had a couple of run-ins with him myself. Sooo…the great _Patrick Jane_ has finally taken a fall. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

_A smug smile appears on his face._

**OFFICER**

I'm sensing irony here.

_A Detective approaches the stationary men._

**DETECTIVE**

You two done socialising? Jackson? I need you outside on the perimeter. Crowds are forming.

**OFFICER JACKSON**

Yes, sir.

_The Detective looks at Partridge._

**DETECTIVE**

Don't you have some evidence to collect?

_He turns and walks away. Partridge pulls a childish face in his wake. He looks back at the body and the wry smirk appears on his face again. He then returns to his duties._

_Cut to_

_Exterior shot of CBI HQ_

_Cut to _

_Interior – Roof top room at CBI _

_Lisbon enters the roof space. She meanders over to the desk where Jane does all of his thinking. She scans the area looking for something. She goes over to the makeshift bed and frisks through the loose blanket and pillow. As she pats the pillow she feels something solid within the pillowcase. She pulls out a small envelope with her name written on it. She recognises Jane's familiar scrawl. She opens it and finds two plastic key cards inserted into a folded piece of paper._

**LISBON**

Ah-ha ! Jane, you're so _old_ _school!_

_S__he grins and then places it into the inside pocket of her jacket. She glances around briefly and then leaves._

_Cut to_

_Exterior – Long Stay Motel car park._

_Lisbon's SUV pulls up. She and Van Pelt make their way to the first storey. They locate a door and use one of the keycards. Lisbon looks over her shoulder, then enters. She glances around Jane's room. It is sparse. Van Pelt finds a couple of suits in the hanging space and a few toiletries in the bathroom but not much else. They leave._

_Cut to _

_Exterior – Walkway outside the motel room_. _Shutting the door behind her, Lisbon pulls out the other plastic key card and reads the number on it. She looks around, locates the corresponding door and they enter._

_Cut to_

_Interior – Jane's other motel room_.

_Lisbon and Van Pelt are searching for something. They have looked practically everywhere. It is just as sparse as the previous room. Lisbon pauses to take a breath and rethink when she notices the edge of a wooden box protruding slightly from underneath the bedside cabinet. She glances at the other bedside cabinet. There is a similar gap but no box. She looks back at the box and retrieves it. She and Van Pelt glance at each other. The box contains a foam insert cut out in the shape of a gun. It is empty. Underneath it there is a small red notebook. She picks it out and flicks through it briefly. A slight grin forms and she tucks the notebook into the waistband of her pants beneath her jacket. They leave._

_Cut to _

_Exterior – evening - Outside Van Pelt's home._ _Jane's distinctive eggshell blue Citroen pulls up and jerks to a halt. There is the sound of a grating gearstick. Grace and Lisbon share a confused look as Rigsby climbs out of it._

**RIGSBY**

Man, how the hell does he drive this thing?

_(to their puzzled looks)_ I didn't want to leave it in the parking lot at the mall.

**LISBON**

It wasn't impounded as evidence?

**RIGSBY**

Apparently not. La Roche didn't seem interested when I mentioned moving it. In fact, he seemed to welcome the idea.

**LISBON**

_(slightly suspicious)_

Okay...Did you find anything interesting in there?

**RIGSBY**

Not really. Just a dog-eared copy of a book of William Blake poems in the glove compartment. And a lot of candy bar wrappers…Who knew Jane had such a sweet tooth, huh?

_They move towards the front door when Cho pulls up and parks. He joins them and they enter the building._

_Cut to_

_Interior - CBI Holding Cell_

_Jane is seated, staring into space. His hands are loosely interlocked and his thumbs gently tap against each other. He seems to be in a meditative state. His breathing is slow and relaxed. The door opens and Agent JJ La Roche enters. He places a rather thick file on the table and closely watches Jane, who hasn't acknowledged his presence. He seats himself in front of Jane._

**LA ROCHE**

So…you killed Red John. You must be pleased.

_Jane takes a deep breath and seems to come out of his trance. He looks at La Roche and gives a half-smile, cocking his head slightly at the same time._

**LA ROCHE**

It was always just a matter of time with you, Jane.

_Jane still doesn't speak. La Roche flips open the file in front of him. Jane continues to smirk at him, doesn't break eye contact and doesn't look at the file._

**LA ROCHE (contd**)

_(Flicking the file open and skim reading.)_

Patrick Jane. You joined the CBI in 2004, several months after your wife and daughter were _viciously_ and _brutally_ murdered.

_He looks up to see if there is any response. Jane is staring straight ahead, though there is a slight flaring of his nostrils._

**LA ROCHE (contd)**

Three years ago you were suspended for two weeks after you caused a woman to shoot and kill her husband in front of you. You have been written up for harassing several figures of high standing, including an Assistant DA and two High Court Judges. You've been to prison for spying on members of your own unit and the CBI has received more complaints about you than any other member of staff in the history of the unit.

_La Roche makes eye contact. Jane looks away, raising his eyes and smirking (almost with a hint of pride), sighs deeply and then looks back at La Roche._

**LA ROCHE (contd)**

My, my…your file does make for interesting reading. And those aren't even the good bits. You commandeered a gun from a high profile science Professor's office and threatened to shoot him and a colleague; you shot and killed a local law enforcement officer almost two years ago, allegedly in self-defence; though we only have Agent Lisbon's confirmation of that. Earlier this year you were found at a crime scene standing over a body with the murder weapon in your hand. Not long ago you gave a known murder suspect - Todd Johnson - a gun and encouraged him to shoot an unsuspecting fake psychic. That's not to mention helping a wanted fugitive – Agent Hightower - to escape and evade arrest… And here we are today - unlawful possession of a firearm and pre-meditated murder. You've come a long way.

_Jane continues to stare at La Roche._

**JANE**

It's fascinating.

**LA ROCHE**

What is?

**JANE**

The little tick just under your left eye. Its pace quickens when you seem excited about something. It's kind of mesmerising in a soothing sort of a way.

_La Roche considers this momentarily, then cocks his head._

**LA ROCHE**

Are you trying to play your mind games on me, Jane?

**JANE**

No, not at all. _(he shrugs)_ It was just an observation.

_La Roche stares at him closely. Jane gives a silent chuckle._

**JANE**

Are you trying to intimidate me into confessing, JJ? Can I call you JJ?... Because if you are, I'll tell you right now, it's wasted energy. I admit it. I killed the son of a bitch. _(Holds his hands up)_ He killed my family…I killed him. _(Shrugs)_ It's the way of the world – the natural order of things. You got me bang to rights; … _red_-handed, so-to-speak.

_Jane finds his own pun amusing._

**JANE (contd)**

Aside from which,_ he_ pulled a gun on _me_. Some would say it was an act of self-defense.

_(He folds his arms)_

_La Roche stares at him for a lengthy moment then flips the folder closed_.

**LA ROCHE**

Yes…It was always a matter of time with you, Jane.

**JANE**

So you said.

**LA ROCHE**

Just hope you didn't piss off the DA too much. He tends to get quite enthusiastic when the death penalty is involved.

_Jane grins knowingly, stretches his arms upwards and places them behind his head. La Roche retrieves the file and knocks on the door for the guard to let him out._

_Cut to_

_Interior – Van Pelt's living area – open plan_

_The team are seated around the dining table. Van Pelt is tapping on her laptop. Lisbon is flicking through Jane's notebook. Cho is reading through a copy of Jane's arrest file, and Rigsby is studying the book of William Blake poems he found in Jane's car._

**RIGSBY**

You know what I don't get?

**CHO**

_(not looking up)_

What?

**RIGSBY**

Why would Jane have a book of poems by William Blake?

**CHO**

Jane told us that Red John recited the first verse of The Tyger by Blake when he had him captive.

**RIGSBY**

Yeah I know that, but that was just one poem, why would Jane have a whole book of them. He could have just printed a copy of that one off the internet.

**CHO**

_(a slight shrug)_

I don't know. Maybe he thought there were more clues to be found within other poems.

_He looks back down to what he was reading. Rigsby nods, conceding the point. He turns the page to the next poem._

_C__ut to a close-up_ _of the page. Poem entitled 'A Poison Tree'._

_Cut back to Rigsby. He reads it then softly whistles to himself._

**RIGSBY**

Hey, listen to this:

'I was angry with my friend:

I told my wrath, my wrath did end.

I was angry with my foe:

I told it not, my wrath did grow.'

Sounds like the grudge Jane's been keeping all these years against Red John, right?

_Cho looks at him, unimpressed._

**RIGSBY**

Wait. It goes on;

'And I watered it in fears

Night and morning with my tears,

And I sunned it with smiles

And with soft deceitful wiles.'

_Van Pelt looks up at Rigsby._

**VAN PELT**

Oh my god, you're right. It does sound like Jane. Always joking around, hiding his true feelings.

**LISBON**

Yeah, yeah, I guess. But we need to find clues about Red John, _not_ Jane. Rigsby, keep looking. Cho, you find anything in the arrest file?

**CHO**

Maybe. Two guns were recovered from the scene. A .45 and a Glock 38. There's a partial serial number from the gun Jane used. We could run a trace on it, see if we can track the seller.

**LISBON**

Great. Van Pelt? Do that. And while you're at it, see if you can track down any fingerprint evidence they may have. Maybe Jane wasn't the only one who handled the gun he used; maybe whoever sold it did too. And see if you can get anything on the other gun found at the scene.

**VAN PELT**

Okay.

**RIGSBY**

Boss? I know you said to keep looking, but there's just something about this poem…it almost perfectly describes Jane's plan.

_Lisbon's expression questions him._

**RIGSBY**

There are two more verses;

_(He begins reciting.)_

'And it grew both day and night,

Til it bore an apple bright…'

_Morph into _

_Interior – Jane's Holding cell._

_Jane is lying on his back on one of the benches at the side of the table. His hands are clasped loosely across his stomach. He is reciting the same poem from memory._

**JANE**

'And my foe beheld it shine,

And he knew that it was mine,-

And into my garden stole

When the night had veiled the pole;

In the morning, glad, I see

My foe outstretched beneath the tree.'

_He finishes and an almost imperceptible contented grin forms on his lips._

_Morph back to _

_Interior – Van Pelt's house_

_Rigsby finishes reciting the poem._

**RIGSBY**

…'My foe outstretched beneath the tree.'

_They sit for a moment, contemplating. Then Grace's laptop beeps._

**VAN PELT**

Boss? I ran a check for fingerprint evidence like you asked. I enabled an alert system so that I could access any new evidence that was submitted on to the system at CBI … that's what the beeping was.

_She sees Lisbon's eyes urging her to get to the point._

**VAN PELT (contd)**

New evidence has just been entered. Forensics apparently pulled two sets of prints off the gun Jane used. I'm running them through the database now. _(The laptop pings, Van Pelt taps a key)_ One set belongs to Jane, and the other set belongs to… _(taps on the keyboard again)…_someone called Max Winters.

**LISBON**

_(slight recognition in her tone)_

Max Winters?

_She begins flicking back through Jane's notebook._

**CHO**

Wasn't he the guy who killed his wife's murderer several months back?

**RIGSBY**

Yeah…But he didn't actually kill the guy. The real killer turned out to be someone whose wife was having an affair with the victim. Winters shot the guy in the face _after_ he was dead.

**VAN PELT**

Oh yeah, I remember now. But why would Winters' prints be on a gun that Jane used?

**LISBON**

Got it! There's an entry here, dated around about the same time. Jane mentions an 'unexpected token of appreciation' with the initials MW.

**VAN PELT**

You think Winters gave Jane the gun as a thank you? But Jane hates guns. Why would he accept it?

**LISBON**

Let's go find out, shall we? Cho, you're with me. You two stay here and keep looking. I want an ID on the victim. And keep tracking the serial number of the gun. If Winters did give it to Jane, I want to know where _he_ got it from… Rigsby? A word…

_Lisbon gestures him over with a side nod of her head. He moves over to her and Cho._

**LISBON (contd)**

_(in hushed tones)_

I need you to run a full background check on Craig O'Laughlin. I want to know how he is connected to Red John, how he managed to get through the FBI checks and how the hell he managed to fool everybody. Got it?

**RIGSBY**

Got it, boss.

_Rigsby wanders back over to Grace and half-smiles at her._

_Cho and Lisbon leave._

**VAN PELT**

What was that all about?

**RIGSBY**

That? Oh, nothing really.

**VAN PELT**

Wayne, you always were a bad liar. It was something to do with Craig, wasn't it?

**RIGSBY**

Yeah…she wants me to run a full background.

_Grace considers for a moment._

**VAN PELT**

I'll help.

**RIGSBY**

Grace, you don't have to.

**VAN PELT**

I know. I want to. I need to know who I was going to marry.

_Wayne smiles at her compassionately, looking deeply into her eyes. She begins to tear up and looks immediately at her laptop, bites her lip and begins typing._

_**Fade to black**_

_Open on_

_Exterior – night time– Lodi_ _- Max Winters' Residence_._ An SUV pulls up. Cho and Lisbon exit the vehicle and make their way to the porch over the front door. Cho pushes the doorbell._

**CHO**

Crazy, huh?

**LISBON**

What?

**CHO**

This whole situation with Jane.

**LISBON**

Yeah, I could kill him. I mean where does he get off – ?

_The door opens. Max Winters stands before them._

**WINTERS**

Yes? Can I help you?

**LISBON**

_(flashing her badge)_

Max Winters? I'm Agent Lisbon and this is Agent Cho. We're with the CBI.

**WINTERS**

Yes, I remember. What brings you to my door at this late hour, Agents?

**LISBON**

We'd like to talk to you about Patrick Jane.

**WINTERS**

Ah. I heard something on the news about one of your operatives being involved in a murder. Terrible business. It was Mr Jane, was it? They said he shot a man in cold blood. Is that true?

_Lisbon and Cho glance at each other_.

**LISBON**

Can we come inside?

**WINTERS**

_(stepping to one side)_ Of course, of course. 'Though I'm not sure how _I_ can help you.

_They enter and the door shuts._

_Cut to_

_Interior - CBI HQ_ – _La Roche, wearing a pair of headphones, is looking at a computer monitor over the shoulder of a tech. He is listening intently to something and looking at a map overlay. There is a blinking light showing the whereabouts of a tracking device._

_Cut to _

_Exterior –night time – Outside Van Pelt's place. Close up of a blinking tracking device affixed to the underside rim of the front wing of Jane's Citroen._

_Pull back to _

_Exterior – night time – Several cars back from Jane's Citroen. Inside a black van are two men wearing headphones, one has a laptop on his knee; the other is holding what looks like a small satellite dish. It is pointed towards the window of Van Pelt's place._

_Cut to _

_Interior – Van Pelt's living space. Rigsby and Van Pelt are seated in front of the laptop looking at an open file on Craig O'Laughlin._

**RIGSBY**

You sure you're okay to do this?

**VAN PELT**

I have to. _(chastising herself)_ I can't believe I let him fool me like that.

**RIGBSY**

Hey, he fooled all of us. Don't beat yourself up about it.

**VAN PELT**

I just thought he was different, you know. Kind and sensitive…

_She begins to tear up._

**RIGSBY**

Yeah…I know.

**VAN PELT**

God! I'm such a lousy judge of men!

_Rigsby looks slightly wounded at her statement. She realises what she just said._

**VAN PELT**

Oh God! Wayne, I didn't mean –

**RIGSBY**

I know. Let's just get on with this, shall we? You want a coffee? I need a coffee.

_He gets up and heads towards the kitchen area. He hovers in the doorway and glances back at Grace who is staring at the monitor with a look of desolation on her face, then he continues to head into the kitchen._

_Cut to _

_Interior_ – _Winters' Residence. The living area._

**WINTERS**

Please…have a seat.

**LISBON**

Mr Winters, we don't have a whole lot of time here so I'll get right to it. A gun found at the scene had your fingerprints on it. Can you explain how they got there?

**WINTERS**

Probably when I checked it over before I gave it to Mr Jane. I assume you _are_ talking about the gun _I_ gave to him.

_Lisbon and Cho glance at each other, slightly taken aback by his candour._

**CHO**

You admit to giving him the gun?

**WINTERS**

Yes, of course.

**CHO**

Why?

**WINTERS**

Why do I admit it?

**CHO**

Why did you give him the gun?

**WINTERS**

Well, Mr Jane helped me out with my little legal problem… and I wanted to repay him.

**LISBON**

By giving him a gun?

**WINTERS**

It seemed apt.

**LISBON**

What was the real reason? You don't give someone a gun as a thank you. Did he _ask_ you to get him a gun?

**WINTERS**

No, he didn't ask. He didn't need to.

_Winters glances at Cho and then looks deeply at Lisbon. He's mulling over something in his head._

**WINTERS (contd)**

I've shared his pain, Agent Lisbon. That look in his eye? I've known it. Had it myself. Mr Jane was trapped and needed help, guidance. I gave him a tool to release his soul from an internal Hell…so that he could live again.

**CHO**

Only now he's facing the death penalty.

**WINTERS**

Yes, talk about ironic.

**LISBON**

_(getting irate and a bit cranky from pain)_ You think this is funny?

**CHO**

Where did you get the gun?

**WINTERS**

You know, I don't recall.

**LISBON**

Bull!

**WINTERS**

No truly, I cannot remember.

**CHO**

Try.

**WINTERS**

Okay. _(thinking)_ I believe I may have acquired it during a very dark period of my life. But then I found the light and had no further use for it…Ergo I passed it on to Mr Jane.

_Cut to _

_Exterior- night time_ –_ Porch of Winters' Residence_. _Lisbon and Cho heading back to the SUV._

**CHO**

You believe any of that?

**LISBON**

You mean about 'finding the light' and moving on? No.

**CHO**

Sounds like the crap the followers of a cult come out with.

**LISBON**

Yes, it does, doesn't it?

_She pulls out her cell phone and hits speed dial._

_(into the handset)_

Rigsby, have Van Pelt run a complete background check on Max Winters – specifically looking for any affiliation to Visualize or Bret Stiles.

_(She flips her phone shut.)_

**CHO**

You think Visualize is behind all of this?

**LISBON**

I don't know. Possibly.

_Cut to _

_Exterior- daytime – CBI HQ_

_Cut to _

_Interior – Holding Cell_. _The door opens and Virgil Minnelli enters._

**JANE**

Ahh, Virgil. Good to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?

**MINNELLI**

Cut the crap, Jane. What the hell do you think you're playing at?

**JANE**

Been talking to Lisbon, have we? Yeah, she's a little irritated with me at the moment…she'll get over it.

**MINNELLI**

_(incredulous)_ A little irritated - ? What the - ? Are you listening to yourself?

**JANE**

Not really. I find my voice a little bit whiney and irritating at times…So, how's life on the outside treating you?

**MINNELLI**

Much better now that I don't have to deal with your foolish shenanigans.

**JANE**

And yet, here you are.

**MINNELLI**

Yes, here I am, against my better judgement.

**JANE**

Lisbon asked you to come, didn't she? Her access has been denied and so she sent you instead to do her berating for her.

**MINNELLI**

I didn't come here to berate you.

**JANE**

No, you didn't. You came here to tell me something. What's troubling you, Virgil?

_Minnelli's eyes look around the room. He glances over his shoulder to look at the closed door and then leans forward. Jane mirrors his actions._

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI HQ –Bullpen area_ – _Van Pelt and Cho are at their desks. Rigsby and Lisbon wander in from the kitchen area, each holding coffee cups. La Roche enters the bullpen._

**LA ROCHE**

Agents Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt, I'd like to see you all in my office immediately.

_He walks off. The Agents look at one another and then towards Lisbon. She shrugs, puts her cup down and moves to follow La Roche. The others follow._

_Cut to_

_Interior – La Roche's office._ _La Roche is seated behind his desk._

**LISBON**

You wanted to see us, sir?

**LA ROCHE**

Yes. _(He pauses)_ I'd like you all to take out your badges and your weapons and place them on my desk please. As of now you are all on full suspension.

_The team look confused. Expressions of protest form on their faces._

**LISBON**

What? On what grounds?

**LA ROCHE**

You were ordered to stay away from the Jane case. You blatantly flouted those orders.

**LISBON**

What?

**LA ROCHE**

Please don't make the situation any worse than it already is by denying it, Agent Lisbon. You have been gathering at Agent Van Pelt's home and accessing files on the CBI's databases, not to mention interrogating potential witnesses.

_Guilt flashes across Lisbon's face._

**LISBON**

But how - ?

**LA ROCHE**

…do I know? I placed a simple tracking device on Jane's car which Agent Rigsby here seemed eager to remove from the crime scene. I wanted to know why. Surveillance teams have been following your every move….Jane's not the only one who can spy on his own unit. Now, if you don't mind…your badges and weapons…

_Lisbon looks apologetically towards the rest of the team. They place their belongings on La Roche's desk._

**LA ROCHE**

Security will escort you from the premises. You will take nothing with you except personal items.

**LISBON**

Yes, sir.

_They turn and leave La Roche's office. On the mezzanine outside, Rigsby begins to protest. Lisbon hushes him._

**LISBON**

Not here.

_Rigsby looks at Cho. They descend the stairwell and make their way to their desks. Security is already waiting for them. Other agents pause to watch the events. The team are escorted from the bullpen._

_Cut to_

_Interior – Director Bertram's Office._

**BERTRAM**

You did what?

**LA ROCHE**

They disobeyed a direct order.

**BERTRAM**

For God's sake, La Roche, this isn't the military. Have you any idea how bad this makes us look? It's bad enough we have a CBI operative in custody for murder, but now the whole unit? This is a PR nightmare.

**LA ROCHE**

Yes, it doesn't look good, sir.

**BERTRAM**

Doesn't look good? I've had the Governor on the phone calling me every goddamn hour asking me what kind of a circus I'm running here!

_He pauses for several moments, running his hand over his head and back to his mouth._

**BERTRAM (contd)**

Did they at least find anything useful?

**LA ROCHE**

Jane was apparently given the murder weapon by a Max Winters; a previous suspect in a murder case – similar circumstances to Jane's own as I believe.

**BERTRAM**

Well, I assume you've questioned him?

**LA ROCHE**

I have Agents bringing him in now. However, it seems Agent Lisbon got there before us. We'll find out what he told her shortly. In the meantime, my team will continue looking into –

**BERTRAM**

_(decisively)_

_In the meantime_, _I_ will reinstate Lisbon and _her_ team to continue the investigation. _You_ will give them full access to all of the evidence and files that they need. Clear?

**LA ROCHE**

What? But -?

**BERTRAM**

But nothing. They are the best damn team of investigators we've got. The Governor thinks very highly of them. If anyone can sort out this mess, they can. Besides, Jane trusts them. They may get more out of him than we would. We'll deal with any other infractions at another time. That will be all, Agent La Roche.

**LA ROCHE**

Yes, sir.

_He turns and exits the office._

_Cut to_

_Exterior – Coffee shop_. _The team are seated around an outdoor table._

**RIGSBY**

Can you believe the nerve of that guy?

**VAN PELT**

We _did_ disobey his orders.

**RIGSBY**

Whose side are you on?

_Grace shoots him a hurt look._

**VAN PELT**

Whose side are _you_ on? You're usually stuck to the rulebook with superglue.

**LISBON**

Hey! Cut it out you two! We can't afford to turn on each other.

_Rigsby and Van Pelt look apologetically at each other._

**CHO**

Fact is we broke the rules. Now we have to deal with it. _(To Lisbon)_ What's our next move?

**LISBON**

I'm thinking…

_Just as she is about to speak, her cell phone goes off. She looks at the display. Her face displays a puzzled frown._

**LISBON**

_(answering it)_ Director Bertram?

**CHO**

_(to the others)_

This can't be good.

**LISBON**

Yes, sir. No, sir. I understand, sir. Yes, I'll pass that on. Uh-huh. No, sir, that won't be a problem.

_She ends the call and stares down at her phone for several seconds._

**CHO**

So?

**RIGSBY**

When's the PSU hearing?

**LISBON**

There isn't going to be one.

**CHO**

What do you mean?

**LISBON**

I mean Bertram countermanded La Roche's order. We've just been re-instated and made lead unit on the investigation.

**VAN PELT**

That's great!...Isn't it?

**CHO**

_(suspicious)_ Did he say why?

**LISBON**

Something about the Governor on his ass and him running a circus.

**RIGSBY**

Well…okay. Hey, how do you think La Roche took it?

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI HQ – La Roche's office_

_La Roche is looking irritated. There is a quiet rage behind his eyes. He stabs a pencil through a squeezy stress ball on his desk. Then extricates it and places everything back in its rightful place again._

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI HQ – the bullpen_. _Van Pelt is on her computer at her desk; Rigsby is on his computer, a pencil clamped between his lips; Cho is on the phone at his desk. Lisbon is looking over crime scene photos and notes that have been posted on a glass incident board._

**CHO**

_(replacing the handset)_ Boss? That was the Coroner. She's just finished her report. She's emailing it over, says you're going to want to look at it immediately.

_Lisbon wanders over to stand behind Cho._

**LISBON**

She give you any hints? It's not rocket science. The guy was shot three times. Hell, even Rigsby could tell what the cause of death was.

_Cho taps on his computer. The report appears on the screen. They read intently._

**LISBON**

Wait. Am I reading this right?

**CHO**

Guess so.

**LISBON**

No, that can't be right. Get her on the phone again.

_Cho picks up the handset, dials, then hands it to Lisbon. He then taps the keyboard to print the report._

**LISBON**

Hey, Sheri. I'm reading it now. Are you absolutely positive? …. You double-checked? And there is no doubt in your mind?... Okay…thanks Sheri.

_Lisbon shakes her head slowly. The hint of a smile begins to form._

_Rigsby has been listening in on the conversation._

**RIGBSY**

What does it say?

_Cho passes back a copy of the report he has printed out. Rigsby begins reading. He looks up quickly at Cho, who nods. Van Pelt walks over to find out what seems to have everyone's curiosity. Rigsby hands her a sheet of paper. She reads. Her lower jaw drops and then she smiles._

**VAN PELT**

Does this mean-?

**RIGSBY**

I guess it does.

**LISBON**

Wait. Before we all get carried away, I need more information. Rigsby, you getting anywhere with O'Laughlin?

**RIGSBY**

Not really. Keep hitting brick walls. Can't really find anything on him until he enrolled at the University of Michigan(?) where he did a degree in Criminology whilst on a football scholarship. He played ball in the NFL as Wide Receiver for the Titans for a couple of years before joining the 81st Airborne and later the FBI. And according to his official FBI file he was the perfect agent, passed all his psych exams with flying colours, decorated for bravery – the all-round GI. Same thing with his military file... I'll keep digging… But Boss [?] I remembered something about when he first came on the scene. Something didn't feel right at the time but I let it go in the interest of multi-agency co-operation.

_Lisbon cocks her head in curiosity._

**RIGSBY**

_(glances nervously at Grace)_ That first meeting [?] when he slammed into the side of our car [?]

**VAN PELT**

_(defensively)_ Hey, that was an accident. He couldn't have known that I was going to-

**RIGBSY**

Grace, hear me out, please…Yes, it _was_ an accident. But it _wasn't_ an accident that he was following us. You remember where we were coming from?

**VAN PELT**

_(thinking)_ Yeah, from speaking to that girl…what was her name? She'd defected from-

**LISBON**

Visualize.

**CHO**

That's the second time Visualize has been mentioned.

**LISBON**

Yes it is.

**RIGBSY**

O'Laughlin claimed the FBI were investigating Visualize for tax fraud and racketeering. But maybe there was something else?

**LISBON**

_(nodding)_ Maybe. Grace, did you find any connection between Max Winters and Bret Stiles.

**VAN PELT**

Nope. Nothing as yet.

**LISBON**

Dammit. There's got to be something. Keep looking. And while you're at it, I need more information on this curare thing the coroner is on about.

**VAN PELT**

On it, Boss.

_Cut to_

_Exterior – CBI HQ-_

_Cut to _

_Interior – CBI Holding Cell _– _The door opens and Lisbon enters. She places a file on the table and sits down opposite Jane. She tries to look annoyed but there is the hint of a smirk on her face. Jane looks at her closely for a lengthy moment. The analysis is too much for Lisbon._

**LISBON**

What?

**JANE**

You _want_ to be mad at me but something is holding you back.

**LISBON**

There's no '_want_' about it, I_ am_ mad at you.

**JANE**

Yes, but there's something else. Something… that makes you… There's an air of smugness about you.

**LISBON**

Nope.

**JANE**

_(surprised)_ That's not it?…Ok,_ (thinking)_ uhh…

_Lisbon's facial expression denotes that he'll never guess._

**JANE (contd)**

_(tapping his fingers on his lips)_ Hmmm, it's a conundrum…The tightness in your shoulders tells me that you've been experiencing stress, and yet your light-hearted response tells me that a burden has been lifted… _(guessing)_ No longer agonising about the calories in that meatball sandwich you had for lunch?

_Lisbon's mouth opens and her expression questions how he knows what she had for lunch._

**JANE**

You have a little of that special barbecue sauce you like to smother it in on your uh...

_He gestures towards her front. Lisbon looks down and scrapes at her shirt._

**LISBON**

Dammit.

_Jane's eyes drift down to the file on the table._

**JANE**

What's in the file?

**LISBON**

Coroner's Report.

_Jane nods. He half smiles at Lisbon's expression of knowing something he doesn't._

**LISBON (contd)**

The victim - as yet unidentified -…

**JANE**

_(certain)_ It's Red John.

_Lisbon ignores him and continues._

**LISBON**

…received three gunshot wounds to the upper abdomen and chest area.

_Jane rolls his eyes impatiently wanting to hear something he doesn't already know._

**LISBON (contd)**

_None_ of which would have been fatal…amazingly. _(pause)_ Jane…_you_ didn't kill him.

_Jane's mouth opens in shock and disbelief._

_**Fade to black**_

_Open on_

_Interior – CBI Holding Cell_ – _Jane and Lisbon are in the same positions._

**JANE**

What? No, I did. I pulled the trigger at close range. I watched the life drain from his eyes as he stood in front of me.

**LISBON**

Yes, you did all of that…but you _didn't_ kill him.

**JANE**

_(misreading her intentions)_

Look…Teresa. You've very graciously allowed me to work with you for a long time now. I know you care about what happens to me and I appreciate that, but you don't need to try to smooth things over for me. I knew what I was doing. It would be foolish of you to risk your career for me by implicating yourself and others in a cover up.

**LISBON**

_(incredulous)_ What?

**JANE (contd)**

You love the CBI. You _are_ the CBI. You always said that if I ever succeeded in doing harm to Red John you'd bring down the full extent of the law on me... I appreciate it and all, but don't go back on your word. Makes you look weaker.

**LISBON**

_(exasperated)_ Jane, would you shut up for one minute! You _will_ have to face up to the consequences of your actions. There is nothing I can do about that, nor would I want to! You deserve to be punished for your stupidity. But _you_ _didn't kill_ Red John. You shot him, yes, but you didn't kill him. He was poisoned.

**JANE**

Poisoned? What?_ (shaking his head)_ No, no, no, no, no. You've got it all wrong. The coroner's got it wrong. There was no poison. He was fine until …well, you know…

_He gestures sideways with his eyes and mimics firing a gun._

_Lisbon flips open the file._

**LISBON**

The Coroner found a tiny splinter of wood embedded in the skin just below his right ear…. She also found large traces of something called (reading from the file) chondrodendron tomentasum . It's a paralytic used for hunting by some South American tribes. As soon as it hits the blood stream it paralyses all muscles in the victim including the diaphragm. It usually takes about 20 minutes for the victim to succumb but the coroner says the dosage in the victim was extremely high and would have only taken seconds to take effect…He died of asphyxia brought on by the poison. Coroner thinks he was struck on the neck by a blow dart laden with the stuff. It's called a curare. _That's_ what killed him.

_Jane is pensive, puzzled._

**LISBON (contd)**

_(puzzled by his lack of response)_ What? That's good news. Gets you off death row… Jane?

_No response._

**LISBON (contd)**

_(closing the file)_

Anyway, I gotta go. I'm meeting with the DA in 10 minutes.

**JANE**

Hmmm?

_Jane is deep in thought, not really paying attention. He seems torn. Lisbon gets up to leave. She knocks on the door and turns back to him._

**LISBON (contd)**

_(with light-hearted irritation)_

Weak_er_? You think I'm weak? Really?

_Jane shrugs._

**JANE**

No need to be ashamed about it. We all have moments of weakness now and again.

**LISBON**

_(scoffing)_

Yeah, right.

_The door opens and she leaves._

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI HQ – the bullpen_. Grace is at her computer. Rigsby is at his desk on the phone. Cho is flipping through a case file.

**VAN PELT**

Hey, look at this.

_Cho goes over to her desk. At the same time, Rigsby ends his call._

**RIGSBY**

Thanks man, I owe you one.

_He wanders over to Cho and Van Pelt._

**RIGSBY**

I just got off the phone with an old buddy of mine. He now works in Human Resources at the FBI. He couldn't give me anything solid but hinted that there was something hinky with O'Laughlin's personnel file. Told me there are sections of it that are highly classified.

**CHO**

That's weird.

**RIGSBY**

Yeah. Wonder what he was involved in to become 'highly classified'. _(To Van Pelt)_ What do you have?

**VAN PELT**

I remembered Craig once told me about the small town he grew up in, so I ran a search of his birth date against his birth place to see if I could get some background on him. Strange thing is there is no listing for anyone under his name being born there.

**RIGSBY**

Well, that's not unusual. Maybe he _wasn't_ born there, maybe his family moved there when he was really little.

**VAN PELT**

_(shaking her head)_

No. He told me this whole tale about being in an incubator in the town's hospital because he was premature [?] Anyway, I checked the hospital's birth records. There were five babies born that day, only one of which was a boy who was premature… _(she pauses dramatically)_ _Joshua Stiles_ _Jameson_ spent his first two months in the Neo-natal Unit before being discharged into the care of his mother, Edith Jameson.

**CHO**

Joshua _Stiles_ Jameson?

**RIGSBY**

And there's the link.

**VAN PELT**

Yeah. I ran a check. Joshua Jameson seems to have disappeared, along with his mother, Edith, a few months later. There are no official records of either of them anywhere, not even a social security number.

_Lisbon enters the bullpen behind them._

**LISBON**

Not even a social security number for who?

**CHO**

Edith and Joshua Stiles Jameson.

**LISBON**

And they are? Wait…_Stiles?_

**RIGSBY**

Yeah. Grace thinks O'Laughlin wasn't O'Laughlin's real name.

**LISBON**

_(To Van Pelt)_

You think O'Laughlin is Joshua Jameson?

**VAN PELT**

Maybe. I mean, the timescales fit. It's possible they changed their names.

**RIGSBY**

Yeah, but why would they do that?

**VAN PELT**

I don't know. Maybe they didn't want someone to find them.

**RIGSBY**

Like who?

**CHO**

Bret Stiles maybe? Could be he was the biological father.

**RIGSBY**

Bret Stiles is O'Laughlin's father?

_Cho shrugs. Grace looks horrified._

**LISBON**

Find out. I want something a little more than just a 'could be' if we're going to confront Stiles.

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI – later that day – Corridor._ _Lisbon spots Max Winters walking off towards the elevator as she leaves her office carrying a file. She wanders along the corridor towards him and spots La Roche exiting an interview room and walking off in the opposite direction. She jogs to catch up with him._

**LISBON**

We already talked with Max Winters.

**LA ROCHE**

Yes, he mentioned that.

**LISBON**

What else did he mention?

**LA ROCHE**

Lots of things.

**LISBON**

Sir, I understand that you are not exactly happy with the way things have turned out regarding this investigation, but we are all on the same team, right?

**LA ROCHE**

_(stopping and turning to look at her)_

That is my belief, Agent Lisbon.

**LISBON**

Good, then.

_There is a pause as she waits for him to be forthcoming with information. La Roche's eyes dart in the direction he wants to go before looking back at Lisbon._

**LISBON**

Winters?

**LA ROCHE**

Yes. He provided Jane with the murder weapon.

**LISBON**

Actually, he didn't. The victim was poisoned.

_She hands him the file._

**LISBON**

It's all in the coroner's report. We also think we've found a connection to a cult called Visualize. I've got Van Pelt looking into it now. Winters didn't say anything else?

**LA ROCHE**

No, he didn't. He claims to have told you all that he knows.

**LISBON**

Okay.

_La Roche looks at her for a moment, then takes his leave._

**LA ROCHE**

Okay. Keep me informed. Director Bertram has requested regular updates on the investigation.

**LISBON**

Yes, sir.

_La Roche leaves. Cho appears and walks over to Lisbon._

**CHO**

Van Pelt turned up more information about Edith Jameson. In the late 70s, a local paper ran a story about how some of the more 'naïve' girls in the town were being drafted into a new religious group against their families' wishes. Edith was one of them.

**LISBON**

Let me guess. The religious group was Visualize?

**CHO**

_(nodding)_ Under a different name. They didn't become 'Visualize' until later on. Apparently Edith became one of the group leader's many wives before her parents managed to get her out. But not before things had turned bad. Threats were made. The FBI got involved because the parents had claimed Visualize had kidnapped their daughter and held her against her will. Edith volunteered to testify against Stiles with claims of rape and attempted abduction and the Jameson's were placed into the Witness Protection Program.

**LISBON**

O'Laughlin was in Witness Protection?

**CHO**

Looks that way. But we need higher clearance to find out for sure…and only a few people have that clearance. One of whom is -

**LISBON**

La Roche. Okay, I'll go fill him in. Meet me in the parking lot in five minutes, I think it's time we had a little chat with Bret Stiles.

_Cut to _

_Exterior – Visualize HQ_

_Cut to _

_Interior – Bret Stiles' office._

**STILES**

_(standing and outstretching a hand)_

Ah, Agent Lisbon. Always a pleasure.

**LISBON**

Mr Stiles. This is Agent Cho.

**STILES**

Yes, I believe we've met. Welcome. Please have a seat. What brings you here again? Come to seek spiritual comfort after all the recent wretched business?

**LISBON**

Wretched business?

**STILES**

Yes, with Patrick Jane. It's most irritating when one of your own betrays you, don't you think? And I had such high hopes for Patrick…

**LISBON**

Yes, well, we're not here about Jane… We'd like to ask you some questions about Edith Jameson.

**STILES**

Good Lord! I haven't heard that name in years. Edith Jameson…yes, yes…lovely girl. Shame about the way things ended with her.

**LISBON**

Yes, about that. How exactly_ did_ they end?

**STILES**

I'm not sure I like the insinuation in your tone, Agent Lisbon.

**LISBON**

No insinuation. Just a question.

_Stiles breathes deeply and glances at Cho._

**STILES**

Let's just say we lost one of the fold in rather less than amicable circumstances.

**CHO**

And what about Joshua Jameson?

**STILES**

Who?

**LISBON**

Edith's son.

**STILES**

_(intrigued)_

Edith had a son?

**LISBON**

You didn't know about him?

**STILES**

No, of course not. Why would I? She left us about…_ (mentally calculating)_ …goodness, it must be about 30 years ago now. I suppose she could have gone on to raise a family in all that time. _(puzzled)_ Why, may I ask, is the CBI interested about something that occurred 30 something years ago? Has Edith made fresh accusations that I don't know about?

**CHO**

We believe 'Edith' no longer exists.

**STILES**

Oh. Well, I'm very sorry to hear that.

**CHO**

Are you? Tell us about the FBI investigation.

**STILES**

Which one? It would seem that our little family here has captured the abiding interest of the federal authorities. _(To Lisbon with a degree of amusement)_ Personally, I believe that they are all seeking some kind of spiritual enlightenment and are trying to get Uncle Sam to pay for it.

**CHO**

The one where you made threats against Edith Jameson and her family.

**STILES**

Ah. Again, I'm intrigued as to the reason for your enquiry… The accusations were proven to be false, Agent Cho. We did not, in fact, kidnap Edith. She was a lost soul who found _us_ and we helped guide her towards a more righteous path. Her parents had lost control of her and she was resorting to rather more carnal activities than a girl of her age should have been. We took her in and subsequently she became a more contented soul.

**CHO**

She became your wife.

**STILES**

Wife is such an ugly word. We spent time together…As I spend time with a number of our female family members. _(To Lisbon)_ Is there a point to all of this, Agent Lisbon? Only I've a meeting scheduled with some of the brothers.

_At that moment, Lisbon's cell phone rings._

**LISBON**

Excuse me.

_She gets up and walks over to the other side of the room to answer her phone. Cho remains seated. He and Stiles continue to look at each other. Cho glances around the room._

**CHO**

So, you really think you can heal souls, huh?

**STILES**

Not 'heal', Agent Cho. We're not miracle workers! More of a 'Guiding Light' if you will.

**CHO**

Like on a runway for incoming planes?

**STILES**

I wouldn't have put it quite so –

_Lisbon returns._

**LISBON**

_(To Cho)_ That was Van Pelt. _(To Stiles)_ Does the name Craig O'Laughlin mean anything to you?

**STILES**

No. Should it?

**LISBON**

What about Mary Hudson?

**STILES**

Never heard of her.

**LISBON**

No? Really? I guess you didn't get her name when you pushed her out of the way to get to Edith and _your_ _son_ in the hospital 30 years ago. She was one of the nurses on duty there when you tried to abduct them. She just identified you from your picture. So, do you care to revise your story about not knowing about Joshua _Stiles_ Jameson?

**STILES**

_(suddenly furtive)_ What is this? I'm afraid I'm not prepared to discuss this matter any further without my lawyer being present.

_He presses a button on his phone intercom, stands up and gestures to the door with his arm._

**STILES (contd)**

Brother Simpson here will show you out. Good day.

_Lisbon and Cho leave. Stiles sits at his desk, leaning back in his chair. His fingers are steepled and he is contemplating something_.

_Cut to_

_Exterior – Visualize HQ_ – _Lisbon and Cho walk towards the SUV._

**CHO**

Mary Hudson?

**LISBON**

_(playfully)_ Who?

**CHO**

_(half questioning, half stating)_ You made her up. A bluff to lure him into evasive action. If he tried to get rid of us at that point it was a sign that he was lying.

**LISBON**

Took a shot. Good, huh?

**CHO**

Jane would be proud…So, Joshua Jameson was Bret Stiles' son…

**LISBON**

Yep.

**CHO**

And O'Laughlin was Joshua Jameson.

**LISBON**

Yep.

**CHO**

How does someone in a federal protection program become an FBI Agent who investigates the person who caused them to go in to the program in the first place?

**LISBON**

That is a very good question. But I have a better one…How does all of this connect to Jane and Red John?

_They get into the car._

_Cut to _

_Interior – Director Bertram's office._ _He is just finishing reading a report._

**BERTRAM**

This is excellent work, Agent Lisbon.

**LISBON**

Thank you, sir. I'll let the team know.

**BERTRAM**

Are we any closer to finding out who the deceased was?

**LISBON**

He's still a John Doe. Van Pelt has tried running his prints and DNA through several databases but there haven't been any matches as yet. Nor are there any missing person reports fitting his description. The victim doesn't appear to have any dental records on file anywhere. Rigsby has posted the odontologist's report on the internet to see if we can get any hits there. But it would seem the guy just doesn't exist.

**BERTRAM**

That's disappointing.

**LISBON**

Yes, it is…but we'll keep working it. I'll have Cho get on to the local papers, get his photo printed. And I'll speak to Brenda about getting his face out on the local news. Someone has to know who he is.

**BERTRAM**

Good, good.

_There is a slight pause._

**BERTRAM (contd)**

I spoke with the DA's office. They've agreed to drop the murder charge against Jane. But they are still going ahead with felony assault with a firearm, plus several additional misdemeanors.

**LISBON**

_(nodding)_

Okay.

**BERTRAM**

He still faces quite a bit of jail time. But, in the meantime, the DA's agreed to keep him in the custody of the CBI rather than transfer him to County Jail, subject to bail requirements of course.

**LISBON**

_(trying to conceal a smile)_

Yes, sir.

**BERTRAM**

So, as of now Jane is in _our_ custody – yours and mine, Agent Lisbon. He does not leave the building, period. He will be permitted to move within the confines of the premises during daylight hours and at night he will return to one of the holding cells until his hearing. Is that understood?

**LISBON**

Yes, sir.

**BERTRAM**

Nor is he allowed to take any role in the investigation. Clear?

**LISBON**

Yes, sir.

**BERTRAM**

I don't need to remind you of the severity of the consequences of any further infractions.

**LISBON**

No, sir.

**BERTRAM**

Okay, then. That will be all.

_Lisbon turns and leaves. As the door closes behind her, she allows herself to smile._

_**Fade to black**_

_Open on_

_Exterior – CBI HQ – Morning_

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI kitchen area – Jane is placing a tea bag into his cup and saucer. He is wearing his usual attire. Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho enter._

**RIGSBY**

Hey, jailie returns!

_Jane turns as Rigsby grabs and shakes his hand, bumps his left shoulder against Jane's left, and slaps him on the back. Rigsby moves away as Cho steps forward to shake hands._

**CHO**

Yeah. It's good to have you back. The place was almost back to normal.

**JANE**

Thanks guys. I got to tell you it's good to be back. Liberty is a beautiful thing, not to be sniffed at…And orange? Not my colour.

_Van Pelt steps forward and hugs Jane._

**VAN PELT**

I'm glad you're okay.

**JANE**

_(lightly hugging her back)_ Thank you, Grace._ (releasing her)_ I'm sorry about O'Laughlin. I know you thought you'd found 'the one', but he wasn't right for you. _(A quick glance at Rigsby)_ It's for the best, you'll see.

_He smiles reassuringly at her. Van Pelt returns a sad, half-bitten smile and looks away. Jane wanders over to the water dispenser for hot water._

**JANE**

So, what did I miss?

_Lisbon wanders in_.

**LISBON**

Ah, there you are.

**JANE**

Yep. Here I am. Thanks for springing me…again.

**LISBON**

Would you stop that? I did _not_ 'spring you'.

**JANE**

_(conspiratorially)_ Of course not. Enough said. _(zipping his fingers across his lips)_ I'll say no more.

**LISBON**

Yeah, yeah. Promises, promises. _(To Rigsby)_ Any hits on the dental web sites yet?

**RIGSBY**

Nope.

**JANE**

Dental websites? Finally thinking of having your teeth sorted out? Probably best. You'll get more women that way. They just love guys with good smiles.

_J__ane smiles widely and nods encouragingly at Rigsby. Rigsby shoots him an irritated look, but surreptitiously runs his tongue over his teeth._

**LISBON**

_(To Rigsby)_ Keep checking._ (To Grace)_ Van Pelt I need you to –

_She stops herself, aware that Jane is listening in. She turns to him._

**LISBON (contd)**

You? _(nodding towards the bullpen)_ On the couch. You can't hear any of this.

**JANE**

What?

**LISBON**

I mean it. Now!

_She points with her arm._

**JANE**

_(rolling his eyes sulkily)_ Yes, Ma'am.

_He wanders off towards the bullpen._

**LISBON**

_(To the others)_ I mean it. He is not to know anything about the investigation. No matter how much he tries to persuade you otherwise. You find anything, you come to my office. Do not leave anything lying around, do not discuss anything with him in the room. Director's orders. Got it?

**OTHERS**

Got it, boss.

**LISBON**

Okay. _(lowering her voice slightly)_ Van Pelt I want you to follow up on the other gun found at the scene. Run down all the usual details. I want to know everything about it since it came into existence.

**VAN PELT**

Okay.

_Grace heads off to her desk in the bullpen. Lisbon glances after her and checks to make sure Jane is on his couch._

**LISBON**

_(To Cho and Rigsby)_ You two, come with me.

_She heads off towards her office. Cho starts to follow but Rigsby catches his arm._

**RIGSBY**

Hey man, what's wrong with my teeth?

_He opens his mouth, baring his clenched teeth. Cho looks at him, shakes his head, sighing, and walks off to Lisbon's office. Rigsby picks up a spoon from the kitchen work surface, checks his teeth and then replaces the spoon and follows._

_Cut to _

_Interior – CBI – bullpen. Van Pelt is on her computer. Her phone rings._

**VAN PELT**

Grace Van Pelt. Oh hey, Lisbon. Yep, I'm just running it now. Oh, okay. Meet you there.

_She hangs up and retrieves her holster from her drawer. She takes her jacket from the back of her chair. Then she taps on her keyboard and the monitor goes dark. Jane looks up from his book._

**JANE**

Going somewhere?

**VAN PELT**

Yep.

**JANE**

Need company?

_Grace bites her lip and shakes her head slightly._

**VAN PELT**

Sorry, Jane

**JANE**

Oh, that's okay. You wouldn't be any fun anyway.

_He looks back at his book with feigned indifference and misses Grace's irritated expression. She leaves. Almost immediately, Jane jumps up and taps on Grace's computer. A dialogue box pops up on the screen requiring a password. Jane takes a deep breath and thinks. He then exits the bullpen and hesitates outside Lisbon's office. He looks both ways down the corridor, gently pushes the door and enters._

_Cut to_

_Exterior – Shopping Mall-_

_Cut to_

_Interior – Shopping Mall – scene of the shooting._ Life is back to normal, the coffee stand is open. It is lunchtime and there are people milling about. The team is standing amongst them.

**CHO**

_(Pointing to the upper level)_ Rigsby and I were positioned up there. _(Now pointing at a table in front of him)_ Jane was seated here. That's where we left him when we found out it was O'Laughlin and headed out.

**RIGSBY**

According to witnesses, after Bertram left, Jane made a phone call and then walked over to the victim who was seated here.

_He wanders over to a second table._

**RIGSBY (contd)**

They talked and then the victim got up and walked away in that direction_ (he points)._ Jane apparently said something to him and the victim stopped and turned. The girl behind the coffee counter says Jane walked up to the victim and then there were gunshots. She says it was, quote 'like slow motion' unquote. The victim fell and Jane sat down and asked for the check.

**LISBON**

Okay. So according to the crime scene photos, the victim fell here, right?

_She moves across the court._

**RIGSBY**

_(looking at a photo in the file)_ Yep. That's about it.

**LISBON**

_(re-enacting the movement)_ He stops and turns to Jane.

_She then looks across and up to the right of her position._

**LISBON (contd)**

The Coroner says the victim was struck beneath his right ear…so the killer must have been over there somewhere…Grace, get on to the manager of the Mall. I want to see all of the CCTV footage for that day. The killer has to be on it somewhere.

**VAN PELT**

On it.

_She walks off, pulling out her cell phone._

**LISBON**

_(To Cho)_ How would the killer know that Red John was going to be here? Or that Jane would be here at the same time?

**CHO**

I don't know. Maybe he followed one of them.

**LISBON**

What, in the hope that they would accidentally meet? I'm not buying that. The killer knew they would both be here and he knew that Jane would try to kill Red John. But who else would want Red John dead?

**CHO**

Another grieving relative, maybe?

_Lisbon sighs heavily._

**LISBON**

Dammit, the more answers we get, the more questions are thrown up…Rigsby?

**RIGBSY**

_(re-joining them)_ Yeah, boss.

**LISBON**

We're gonna need all of the Red John victim case files, relatives details, backgrounds etcetera.

_Rigsby pulls a face, sighs and then pulls out his cell phone._

_Van Pelt rejoins them._

**VAN PELT**

I spoke to the manager. He's going to messenger the discs across to CBI straight away. Says he has to locate the tech first to find out where they're stored.

**LISBON**

He's the manager and he doesn't know where they're stored?

**VAN PELT**

I guess not. He's only been in the job for a week.

**CHO**

He's getting off to one hell of a start.

_Cut to _

_Exterior – CBI HQ –_

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI – bullpen- early afternoon. Jane is lying on his couch. Lisbon storms in at the far end of the bullpen and shouts across the room._

**LISBON**

Jane! My office! Now!

_She storms off. Jane sits up, raises his eyebrows and looks at Van Pelt._

**JANE**

She's a little tetchy today. You think she's getting enough painkillers?

_Van Pelt shrugs with her eyes in response. Jane inhales deeply, then stands and walks through the bullpen towards Lisbon's office._

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI – Lisbon's office. Jane pushes the door open and enters, allowing it to close behind him. Lisbon is waiting for him in the middle of the office. There is a file on top of the desk._

**LISBON**

You read the file?

**JANE**

_(Overly-defensive)_ No! …What file?

**LISBON**

_(glaring at him, warningly)_ Dammit, Jane.

**JANE**

Meh…I was bored. Besides, you shouldn't have left it lying around. Anyone could have found it.

**LISBON**

It was locked in the top drawer of my desk!

_Jane rolls his eyes petulantly._

**LISBON**

Look, I know this is frustrating for you, but the Director specifically ordered that you stay out of this investigation.

**JANE**

Since when does what the Director says stop you from doing something.

**LISBON**

Since you decided to play out your little one man version of Ahab's revenge.

**JANE**

Really? Ahab's revenge? That's very clever of you Lisbon, I'm impressed. Finally got around to joining the library, huh?

**LISBON**

The point is we can't afford to 'bend' anymore rules. You're facing some _real_ time in prison and I don't especially want to join you. End of.

**JANE**

Come on, Lisbon. You can't keep me out of the loop on this. It's Red John. I need to know what you know.

**LISBON**

Why?

_Jane drops his gaze._

**LISBON (contd)**

What did Red John say to you?

**JANE**

What?

**LISBON**

He said something right before you shot him. What did he say?

**JANE**

How do you kno-?

**LISBON**

There were witnesses, Jane. Just answer the question!

**JANE**

He told me_…(uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact)_ He told me something only Red John would know. Alright? Now can we drop it and you just fill me in on what you've found out about him?

**LISBON**

No.

**JANE**

Lisbon -

**LISBON**

What do you care who he was? You got what you wanted, right? He's dead. Now you can move on.

_Jane intakes a deep breath, bites his lip and gives a slight growl. His eyes narrow and he turns and leaves Lisbon's office. Lisbon watches him go, she intakes a deep breath flopping down into her chair. She takes some painkillers. Her phone rings. She snatches up the handset._

**LISBON**

What?

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI bullpen._ _The team, minus Jane, are seated around the conference table. They are looking through various files from a number of boxes piled up next to the table. Lisbon enters._

**LISBON**

Are we anywhere with the CCTV footage from the Mall?

**VAN PELT**

Still waiting for it to arrive. The Manager has promised it sometime this afternoon.

**LISBON**

_(snapping)_ He understands that this is a murder investigation, right?

**VAN PELT**

_(Uncertain of how to respond to Lisbon's tone)_

Uh…yeah. He just –

**LISBON**

_(under her breath)_ Dammit! _(To the others, annoyed, but not with them)_ I just spoke with the AG's office. Apparently they don't want it to look like the CBI is spending all of their time trying to get one of their own off a murder charge, and _because _they don't think we have enough to do, they want us at a crime scene up in Rocklin.

**RIGSBY**

What? But Boss-

**LISBON**

I know. Don't get me started. But it's the price we pay if we want to be the lead unit on Jane's case.

_She looks around._

**LISBON (contd)**

Where is he anyway?

**RIGSBY**

Uh…he said he needed to think. I think he went up to the roof space.

**LISBON**

Good. Last thing I need is for him to be moping about down here.

_She throws the car keys at Cho._

You're with me. Rigsby, you and Grace take the second car just in case.

**RIGSBY**

Okay.

_They all grab their stuff and leave._

_Cut to _

_Exterior – CBI HQ – late afternoon_

_Cut to _

_Interior – CBI bullpen –_ _There are few people around. Another Agent, 'Ron', is seated at the desk in front of Van Pelt's. A young guy in a postal uniform enters clutching a bunch of envelopes in one hand and a postcard in the other_

**POSTIE**

I'm looking for a 'Patrick Jane'

**RON**

Think he's upstairs. Roof space.

_He gestures upwards. Postie nods and leaves._

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI Roof space – The door is open. Jane is lying on his back on his makeshift bed, flicking through the pages of his red notebook which he recovered from Lisbon's desk. The postie knocks on the doorway._

**POSTIE**

Patrick Jane?

_Jane looks over at him. The postie waves what looks like a postcard at him. Jane doesn't move. The postie places it on the floor near the doorway and leaves. After a few moments, Jane swings his legs down and wanders over to the door. He retrieves the card._

_Cut to_

_Exterior – Apartment block in Rocklin, CA_. _Two vehicles pull up outside near to police vehicles._

_Cut to_

_Interior – hallway of apartment block–_ _Lisbon and the others arrive at the closed doorway of the crime scene. She shows her badge to the officer at the door._

_Cut to _

_Interior – CBI Roof space - close-up of Jane holding the postcard_. _It is a picture of a bare-branched tree overlaid with a poem : The Poison Tree by William Blake._

_Cut to_

_Interior – apartment block - crime scene – The officer nods and steps aside. Lisbon pushes the door open. The team step forward._

_Cut to _

_Interior – CBI Roof space. Jane flips the card over and begins to read aloud._

**JANE**

My bullets pierced him; all of three

His breath extinguished – Oh such glee!

_Cut to _

_Interior – apartment crime scene_- _Lisbon walks through the apartment to the bedroom._

**V/O JANE**

Yet so short-lived, for soon I'd know

Despite my zest, 'twas not my foe!

_As Lisbon enters she sees a red smiley face smeared on the wall._

**LISBON**

_(horrified)_ Oh no!

_Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt stand behind her. All have looks of horror on their faces._

_Cut to_

_Interior – CBI HQ – Roofspace. End on Jane's look of horror and realisation._

_**Fade to black**_

_End Credits_

_Please Review. I need to know what you think!_


End file.
